Red Diamond
by Iris Conlon
Summary: A girl is running away from her past after she lost her brother to one of the Red Diamonds, they are still after her for something she didn't do, she goes to her cousin for protection...


A/N:

Hey, this is a new type of flick I'm trying out…

I'm going to say a couple of things now… I do not own Newsies (only the ones I made up, and Kip owns herself)

I am not going to add anyone in this story; I want it as realistic as possible.

Reviews help me work faster, also email telling me to get to work also help!

That's about it!

~*~Red Diamond~*~

--[-@ By Iris @-]-- 

"Matt, no!" I screamed as I saw my twin brother fall to the ground after being stabbed in the side! I ran to his side and took his head and placed it in my lap so he was looking at me knowing I was always there for him. "Fuck you! Why did you have to do that for?"  I shouted out between sobs as I watched their retreating backs. I turned back to my brother, lying there, in the street, blood flowing from him, watching him gasp for air. "Sh! Don't talk, well get help!" I said looking around for any movement whatsoever, nothing! Just me and my brother.

"Hey Abbs, we- we- we're going to get th- th- through this. Alright?" He smiled, "We'll go to Manh- hattan and live with Michael, free fr- from awl dis here!" He started to cough and I knew he was struggling to hang on for me. I've never been left alone, never! Well except when I'm changing, but I know someone is outside or loves me and will take care of me. I'm only Well now the only family I have is a first cousin that I only see 3 times a year… his birthday, our birthday, and Christmas! "I'se so sorry I dragged you inta dis! I'se so sorry!"

"Sh! It's alright! It was for the best, if you never joined the Black Jackson's then we wouldn't have found a place to stay, I wouldn't be performing at the Lemon Blues café! The past-" I was interrupted by another of his coughing fits, I sobbed even harder, knowing I'll be going to Manhattan alone, being the prey, while my hunters  (my brothers rivals, the Red Diamonds) trying to kill me all because of something that happened when I was 9 but that's not important right now.

"Abbs, promise me you'll go to Manhattan! Promise me you'll let Michael take care of you and let him decide what's right for you! Promise me to live your life like I never left you!"

"I promise Matt! I promise!" I choked on those words, I'm holding my brothers head, lying on his deathbed, and well actually it's a street, listening to his last words!

"I love you Abbs!"

"Matt?" I shook him, "Matt? NO!" I'm crying franticly now, finally noticing there were a crowd of people around me and my brother, I know 4 of them, they were part of the Black Jackson gang (a.k.a the B.J's), well except Egypt and Nile (guess where their from!) Well they were Raven and Crow's girlfriends. Raven and Crow looked at my brother Matt (or Ace to them) in shock, Nile came up to me, tears in her eyes, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened at her touch, jumped up and ran (not to mention breaking my hand-me–down 2 dollar heals). Ran like I have never ran before, away from all the memories. I ran for days, never eating, only drinking what I could afford, water. It's a long way from Mott Haven, Queens to Manhattan, but I don't care! My brother just died and my feet are tired, I have a stitch in my right side and this old guy is giving me weird looks.

"Are you ok?" he asked rather rudely considering I was resting on his steps.

"Yeah, can you tell me where I am?"

"Manhattan Island" my eyes lit up! Manhattan is where Michael lives… I made it! "If you need a place to stay there's a lodging house 2 blocks down to your left."

"Thank you sir!" I leapt up into the air and ran (I don't know why I ran that fast due to the sore feet and running for who knows how long. But I did –turn here- I ran looking left and right, colliding with people as I did so, but I don't care, Michael is here! He'll help me! He'll take care of me like Matt did! Matt… why did they have to kill him? I started crying at the thought and tried desperately to push the thought out of my mind! 

When I got the middle of the street. I found a bunch of boys outside of a building talking, gambling, reading, or sward fighting. Looking up at the sign, I made it. Then I saw him –my cousin- talking to a boy in a red vest and another with and eye patch. I was overwhelmed. I also looked like a mess! Abby 'Voice' Peters never looks like a mess (except now of course, mud stains mixed with Matt's blood… Matt no stop thinking about him!) Anyway, all I could make out was a loud "Mike?" and a full set of 10 plus pairs of eyes looked my way. Michael walked towards me and…

"Abby?" he asked as I nodded resulting in my eyes rolling to the back of my head and fainting forwards into his arms.

A/N:

I do that a lot don't I? 

Well review!

--[-@ Iris @-]-- 


End file.
